


Kef

by scrapbullet



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, lol what is this i dont even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a little too big to fit in my mouth, I think. I couldn’t possibly deepthroat it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kef

“You have quite the impressive cock.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Charles cocks his head. He inspects the erect penis with a critical eye, perched on the balls of his feet between Erik’s legs. Erik is languid, all hard muscle gone pliant and Charles leans in, rests his chin on a firm thigh, and exhales heavily.

“It’s a little too big to fit in my mouth, I think. I couldn’t possibly deepthroat it.”

Erik chokes on air. “You could try.”

“Well, yes, I could,” Charles concedes. Rubbing the pad of his thumb over the head he smears the glistening pre-cum, watches Erik squirm. “I could,” he repeats, “but I’m afraid I might choke, and then where would we be, hmmm? I’d be unconscious and you’d be dreadfully unsatisfied. Do you know how uncomfortable blue balls are, my friend? Unless you deign to wank over my unconscious body like some kind of-”

Erik grips Charles’ jaw in his hands, lifts his head. A hitch of his hips rubs his cock against red lips, and Charles subsides, acquiescent, sucking the cock into his mouth, cheeks hollowed and tongue tracing the thick vein underneath with blatant, vaguely drunken enthusiasm.

“Words,” Erik gasps, “are very unnecessary.”

Charles hums in agreement.


End file.
